


Even When These Ankles Lose Their Strength

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen headcanons, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Ishgardian Culture, Ishgardian Local Customs Headcanon, Late Night Conversations, Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Tickling, Worry, secret marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: Something to always be expected in a relationship between two people of vastly different backgrounds was the stumble to understand cultural differences. And G'raha Tia is about to uncover a secret that Japhinne wasn't prepared to face just yet.First part takes place around/before 5.2 and second part shall take place after 5.3, though spoilers will be hinted/alluded at in part one.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508594
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Questions and Answers

Something to always be expected in a relationship between two people of vastly different backgrounds was the stumble to understand cultural differences. Language wasn’t much of a barrier between G’raha and Japhinne, thankfully, as they had both adopted common Eorzean speech long before they met. Though both would accidentally slip into native tongues from time to time and Japhinne especially would fumble on her well trained Ul’dah accent into her natural Ishgardian one which could be hard to understand. Truly, he found it enamoring hearing it and had taken it upon himself to learn the language through books he secretly toted from the Source to the First. So, he had a better grasp than most.  
  
What he did struggle with, however, were all the odd gestures, phrases, and quirks she carried with her in her day to day life. Sure, he had his own, and especially somewhere like the First, their personal cultural norms seemed more bizarre to those unaware of the truth. But he had never spent much time in Ishgard to learn the intricacies of the culture when he was on the Source. It was something he sincerely regretted, especially when trying to grasp questions like why she always tugged on her right ear when making a harsh comment or why she always –always– left a tiny smidge of food left on her plate with every meal to “not be rude”. Each little thing added up to several things that the historian in him begged to know _why_.

“It’s just what we do!” she would reply casually as he contemplated what lore hid behind each gesture. G’raha could always guess and speculate, but never knowing the truth was like a knife in his heart that he would never fully understand how his beloved worked. He wasn’t surprised she never considered the small things she did to be something of importance, but it was important to him. Just as it was important to her to understand every bit of his silent miqo’te body language.  
  
And of all the motions and touches she did, there was one specific thing she did that bothered him. Not in a bad way, but in a way that it felt like it carried a serious weight and she was lying when she would shrug it off as just a “thing”.

Sometimes –in the midst of aftercare, an intimate moment, or even during making love if the position would allow it with little strain– she would kiss one of his ankles softly. Never multiple times and she never did more like a playful bite or a lick like one would expect of her. Just a single, tender kiss with a look of adoration in her eyes. It was highly specific and the more often it occurred, the more intentional it felt.  
  
At first, G’raha excused it as part of one of her many fetishes, but it didn’t fit such a motif. Japhinne would have made a show of it and talked about why she liked it, being sure to embarrass and draw him in with an erotic taboo enjoyment. All that was lacking here. It had been months since she first pressed her lips upon his ankle. Nearly seven months now of it consistently happening. The elezen did get fulfillment out of slow teasing, but not _this_ long.  
  
This was something more and G’raha’s best-educated guess was it was a cultural display of affection. 

If he were being honest with himself, he did find it sweet and endearing. There was love behind the action and with the uniqueness of it, it felt like a special something meant for _him_ . The miqo’te even found his breath hitching just seeing her lower her head to leave the kiss, his chest pooling with the warm fuzzy feelings he so adored. G’raha wanted to give her that same enjoyment. He wanted her to know she was loved as well.  
  
And one evening, alone in candlelight, after a long day for her, and in the middle of him massaging her aching feet, he saw his moment and took it. It felt silly to do, but nonetheless, he raised her ankle as he lowered his head and the sweet sound of his lips leaving their mark traveled in the silence effortlessly with contact. He was surprised to find his heart flutter as he poured a piece of himself into the gesture and gingerly he returned her leg to its original position to continue his caretaking.  
  
But, just as he glanced at her to gauge her reaction, her legs were ripped away from him suddenly and his heart sank with the concern he had caused offense. In the dim light, he was able to register just what sort of impact his motion had made and his jaw dropped with amazement. Elezen were special in that when intensely embarrassed, they did not simply get burning cheeks and ears. The flush would travel down the neck, speckle the chest, and cover the tops of both arms. Even those whose skin carried darker hues that hid the visual indicator are said to feel absolutely hot to the touch that even fire elementals would be impressed. Never in his life, personally and watching from his scrying portal, had he ever seen Japhinne in such a state of fluster. That was, until now. 

Ruby eyes trailed down the clear path of rolanberry red blush painting her body and his eyebrows shot up. Her entire presence had changed. Body language far from the confident and relaxed state he was used to and now shy and tense. Even her eyes had a spark in them that felt alien to him after all the hours he had spent gazing into them for every drop of emotion.  
  
“J-Japhinne? Have I done something wrong?” he asked with a stunned tone peppered with worry.

Suddenly becoming aware of herself, Japhinne gasped and pulled up one of the blankets under them to hide herself away like a scared child. It was so odd that his tail fluffed up and his ears perked with alarm at her uncharacteristic display. 

“I’m sorry if I have harmed you! Please, don’t hide yourself away! I meant no ill will–”  
  
“No! It’s not that, Raha,” Japhinne replied, her voice muffled against the blanket and some form of frustration leaking through. “I’m fine, I promise. I just…need a minute.”  
  
Tail flicking with uncertainty, G’raha placed a hand on her covered back and soothed. She did eventually come out of hiding, but she still held a strange air about her ever since. More bashful and starry-eyed. Overall, she was far more clingy if that was even possible. He had to know, what did it mean? What had he unwittingly done?  
  
One by one, he asked each of the scions hoping for a direct answer, but each returned a confused gaze. They were just as perplexed. Urianger and the twins confirmed it was no universal elezen gesture that G’raha was unaware of so if anything, it _had_ to be Ishgardian. He was out of luck to those he could ask on the First if that were the case. He had but one last resource he could use save confronting Japhinne directly.  
  
“Feo Ul! I require your aid,” G’raha called out from within the Ocular. Not two moments later, a glistening ball of light shot across the room, its way of entry a fae mystery.  
  
With cheery voice, the fae replied, “Here we are and here we offer our help to the Crystel Mystel! Another gift for our darling sapling he is planning? Games perhaps?”  
  
G’raha smiled warmly at his friend and shook his head. “Not this time, Feo Ul. I have another letter I need to be sent to the other world, though it does have to do with Japhinne.”

Feo Ul tilted their head and watched closely as G’raha pulled a neat envelope complete with a wax seal from his robes. 

“Aye, just a boring old letter? To the pink dwarf again and wait for the response? So bland. So not fun!” the fae stomped in the air and flurried about with dissatisfaction. 

“Oh, but how about instead, you take the letter directly to the recipient? A game of sneaky hide and place. You can even rearrange some harmless things in the home if you promise not to take anything or be seen.” G’raha tempted while coyly hoping to ensure a faster correspondence. The fae’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of trickery and they zipped passed his hand, snatching the letter in the process.  
  
“Now listen carefully,” G’raha said softly and with a sense of danger, “Japhinne cannot know and this message must go to a very specific person. No look-a-likes or doppelgangers of any kind. It’ll ruin the surprise.”  
  
Feo Ul nodded with giddy excitement and drifted closer to his face to assure him that he had their word.  
  
“Right, now the man you need to find is in a faraway place covered in snow…” 

* * *

  
_Dear Edmont,_ _  
_ _  
_ _My apologies for sending out another letter before receiving your last, but I require your help understanding a particular event that occurred with Japhinne…_

  
  


Concern and confusion gripped Edmont de Fortemp as he read, fearing the worse or perhaps something unpleasant he wished not to know about the couple. Such worries melted away as realization struck him and wrinkles bunched in a wide grin. Had he not been exchanging letters with this mysterious G’raha Tia for the last half-year, he would still have some ping of dread as to what his reaction would be getting the answer he sought. Japhinne was always quick to fall into serious commitments when her heart found someone, but that led her down many paths of heartache and rejection. Edmont had peace of mind that this time he believed it would be different and that he could trust this miqo’te scholar. He hoped he could. He wanted to.  
  
Completing the letter, the elder elezen reached for a fresh document and reached for his quill and ink only to find neither were there. Baffled and noticing an odd apple on his writing desk that should not have been there, Edmont rose from his seat and hunted for his stationary.  
  


* * *

_Dear G’raha,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I must admit, your letter brought a smile to my old face. Your concern for Japhinne is heartwarming and I must assure you that you have little to fear in terms of causing offense._ _  
_ _  
_ _I assume you have seen the common proposal in Eorzea being a bending at the knee and presenting a piece of jewelry? In Ishgard, we have a similar practice. One will take their beloved, have them sit, and will bend down and retrieve their ankle for a kiss. This is followed by a phrase that roughly translates to, “Even when these ankles lose their strength, I wish to always be there to carry you when you fall.” Then engagement earrings or cuffs are offered and that is an Ishgardian wedding proposal._

_It is not uncommon for lovers to not do the entire proposal, but to kiss their lover’s ankle in private as a symbolic gesture that they intend to wed one day. This is what Japhinne has been silently offering to you and your return of it likely left her flustered even if done in ignorance. Fear not, I’m sure she didn’t take it as you fully making such a commitment, but the idea at least left an impression._

_Now that you have this information, however, I request that you make intelligent choices with it. That is, please take care of her and don’t lead her down roads you don’t intend to follow. I have enough hope from our exchanges that you’d never take a matter so lightly, but forgive my protectiveness. She may not be my daughter by blood, but I care for her as much as one._

_Best Regards,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Edmont de Fortemp_

_P.S. The book you requested will be in my possession within the next month and it shall be sent at the soonest convenience._ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

G’raha’s heart nearly stopped. A trickle of relief rushed down his spine that was soon replaced with a worried heat. It was at great odds with the emotional swell in his chest that longed to rush to Japhinne and embrace her. Frankly put, he was torn in two. The heart rejoiced and the mind wallowed in the reminders of the truth that neither could deny. 

Gently, he placed the letter back onto his desk and pondered just how far he was willing to go; Something he had asked himself many times in this relationship and each time submitting more to his heart’s desire.

G’raha wanted nothing more than to bid the worlds and their predicament away, but he couldn’t let this rest unaddressed. She deserved better and truly…

So did the young miqo’te still asleep on the Source.

* * *

  
  


When Japhinne entered her apartment that early morning, she cried out in fright. The cloaked figure, which had been creepily sitting on the bench by the door, jumped up from his slumber with his heart racing and tail up in alert.  
  
“Oh sweet Halone, Raha,” Japhinne exclaimed while holding her chest, “What are you doing here with the lights out like that?!”

G’raha flushed and pulled back his cowl, tired eyes glowing in the dim light. He hadn’t recalled falling asleep, but he sure regretted having done so with the stiffness grabbing his spine. All he could remember were his ears growing cold as he waited for her return and tucking them under the hood. 

“My apologies, dear,” he replied while tugging on his fingers, “If I had known I was that tired, I would have moved to the bed. How was your trip to–”  
  
Japhinne cut him off with a dismissive, “The Greatwood is full of wood...and bugs...” then her eyes took inventory of him from ears to toes. “What’s on your mind, darling? You look like something bad has happened.” 

The miqo’te’s ears jumped at her appraisal and he shook his head a little too vehemently. 

“Nothing bad! I-I assure you! Pray, first let me make you something to eat. You look as if you traveled all night. Would you like to rest? How about you sleep first and then–”  
  
“Raha.”  
  
Mouth shutting tight, he sighed heavily through his nose and looked up guiltily at the elezen, knowing in his chest that he was about to step on something potentially dangerous. After all, if she had wanted him to know, she would have told him and perhaps this was best left to silent hopeful exchanges without acknowledgment –without those hopes being smothered.   
  
However, he could not think of a way to deflect his nervous behavior onto an excuse and he could not, with good conscience, allow her behavior to continue without discussing it. Best the bandage be ripped from the wound now than later.  
  
“Sit with me, Japhinne,” he spoke softly as he gestured to the bench. She visibly swallowed and his heart jumped with concern over what possible ideas could be rushing through that cluttered mind of hers. “It’s alright, I just want to talk for a moment about something.” 

He took her hand as he sat and patted the seat next to him trying his best to smile warmly and encourage her not to jump to the worst-case scenario. Awkwardly, she plopped beside him and scratched at the back of her neck with eyes overflowing with silent questions.  
  
Unsure where to start, G’raha stared at her hand as he gathered his thoughts. A little bit of dirt. Perhaps they could take a bath together after? He wished they had done so first because he wasn’t sure how her mood would be once that time came.  
  
“I sent a letter to Edmont inquiring about something that I was troubled by.” he began while tracing the lines of her knuckles.  
  
“Oh?” Japhinne replied while bouncing her leg impatiently. A pregnant pause stilled between them as G’raha’s eyes shifted focus from her hand to her eyes.  
  
“About the... _ankle_ thing and your response to me, well, doing what I thought was an innocent return of gesture at the time.”  
  
He frowned as the color drained from her face and she averted her gaze to the floor quickly with a panicked expression. His crystal hand gingerly cupped her cheek and he guided her head back towards him, though her eyes refused to follow.  
  
“I’m sure you realize now that I know what it meant and what you have been meaning by it each time…”  
  
Japhinne nodded her head slowly and a half-hearted smile was attempted before a long sigh of defeat. Finally, after several moments of silence, she drifted her gaze back to his and searched his eyes for crumbs to follow.  
  
“I just... can’t imagine my life without you, Raha,” she confessed while pressing her cheek into his hand. There was a tremble in her voice that made his heart weep and his gut scream to embrace her. “I don’t want to imagine it. I want you right by my side.”  
  
The tears forming as she tried to blink them away was enough to tell him that she already knew what he was going to say and that made this hurt more than he wanted it to. This would hurt with or without that, but as he pulled her into his arms, he felt a spike pierce his heart as the words shakily spilled out.  
  
“You know what must be done and that it cannot be that way. At least, not with the Crystal Exarch. Not who I am.”  
  
“Why can’t it?!” Japhinne blurted out as she buried her face into his shoulder. Despite all the crystal, he could still feel the wetness of her tears soaking through the fabrics of his robes. His arms squeezed her tighter as her body tensed with her sniffling and he fought back against his wobbling lower lip.  
  
Tender hand reaching up to stroke the back of her head, he whispered, “Japhinne, you are well aware why. _I_ know why. Take heart, for not all is lost. You can continue anew with _him_ once he awakens.”  
  
“It’s not the same,” Japhinne sobbed with words running together, “I need _you_ and he and _you_ may be the same, but this–”  
  
She weakly pulled away from his grasp and gripped his arms with both hands before squeezing them to feel his substance – his reality.  
  
“ _This_ won’t be there. What _we_ are, what _you_ are... Without you, _he_ isn’t the same. He _is_ you and without you how can I even think of starting again? And you deserve happiness too! Not just him and...a-and...”  
  
Amidst her rambling, streams of tears began to fall down his cheeks and she slipped into Ishgardian as she became more distressed. Her eyes were pleading with desperation and he felt selfish and ill feeling that same loud passion crying out within him. But this was how it had to be. He couldn’t claim her all to himself and bind her to the First when she had so much more to live for. And surely, she would be happier with someone who had a future not held in the balance by the risk of death by crystalization, never knowing how much time remained. And G’raha Tia...still asleep and unknowing of just how much regret he would have waking up deserved to have the full embraces of love that he never thought could be his.  
  
So long as he remained the Crystal Exarch and here on the First, there was no hope of not tearing her away from what fruits awaited her on the Source. If only…  
  
His eyes widened as his countenance shifted. A new train of thought traveled through him and his crying slowed as he pondered it. Surprisingly, her ranting even seemed muted to his ears and his sight settled on her quickly moving lips, lost in thought.  
_  
_ _If only, indeed._  
  
Like a gentle downpour, a calm washed over him and a hopefulness bloomed in his chest. He should have scolded himself for even entertaining the thought, but something felt oddly right about it. And as he focused back on reality and Japhinne’s frantic reasoning echoed once again in his ears, he silenced her with a thumb tracing her bottom lip.  
  
“Raha?” she asked with her accent more prominent as it always was after enough talking in her native tongue. The sound tickled the back of his skull and he smiled lovingly at her before claiming her lips with his gingerly. She inhaled with surprise and kissed him back with an unsure timidness.  
  
“You won’t be swayed?” G’raha questioned as broke the kiss and stared into her cyan eyes. “You truly wish to wed one day? _Us_?” he emphasized the last word.

The elezen nodded her head as she wiped her nose on her sleeve and rubbed at the remaining wetness from her eyes. “T’es l'amour de ma vie…”  
  
More than satisfied with her answer and in a bit of a haze from what plan was coming together in his mind, he beamed lovingly at her and scooted back to grant some distance between them. She tilted her head with a confused, “Eh?” before freezing as he propped up and rested his leg in her lap. Japhhine’s expression softened before the beginnings of a smile pulled at her cheeks and ruby hues speckled her ears.  
  
“For now, let it be a show of intention more so than an official declaration, yes?” G’raha offered as he folded his hands in his lap. “Some...action for hope, if I may be so bold to suggest?”  
  
Hope was all Japhinne ever needed as she melted and carefully rose his ankle up to meet several excited kisses. A wave of warmth and adoration caressed him with each peck on his skin and he allowed himself to be enveloped within it to drink in just how blessed by the Twelve he was to have someone so wonderful in his life.  
  
Her kisses migrated further up and he squirmed as his hands rushed to grab her face and scold her playfully for her behavior so early in the day. She smirked and he conceded to more kisses before offering that bath he thought of prior. And as he was swept away in her arms for a lovely soak and wash, he made mental note to talk to Beq Lugg as soon as he was able to slip back to the Ocular.


	2. Promises and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan succeeds, two become one, and now the couple settles for a night in their new normal bubbling with a brighter future they had only dreamed of. But worrying minds tend to distract from those hopeful ambitions and bring to light past scars before unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.3 spoilers!!!

The smell of Mor Dhona was a kind, familiar friend. Though, the constant tartness of the air from the aether abundant crystals did make G’raha feel slightly sick. He did recall having a similar reaction his first time visiting the crystal shard storage at the estate in Sharlayan he often stayed, but the memory had betrayed just how much of a punch in the gut it could be. Thankfully, with each day, the nausea was settling and he could focus on the more important details he had missed more sorely than he realized.  
  
The warmth of the sun on his flesh where both he and the he that had slumbered in the Tower hadn’t felt in so long. The proper feeling of hunger and the satisfaction of a full belly of tea, bread, and soup could bring. The ease of a new future not budding with the impending doom of sacrifice and ever creeping crystal consuming him day by day.  
  
The enjoyment of Japhinne’s lips tracing his tattoos on his neck for the first time and making his nose crinkle with suppressed laughter. 

Playful fingers relished in their new ability to trace all the way up his spine without meeting numb crystal and he squirmed against the elezen before pushing her away.  
  
With a bubbling voice, he ordered, “Stop that, you!” and pulled the blanket off of her and tightly around him like armor. The bed jumped as Japhinne shifted to her knees and grinning, she attempted to weasel her hands under the sheet.  
  
“Come on, Raha,” she teased, “I have uncharted territory to conquer!”  
  
“Which has been naught else but tickling and tumbling in and out of beds! I am tired and wish to sleep!” he whined with a smile and eyed her as he buried his face into his pillow. His grin widened when he caught her wiggling her eyebrows and he squeaked as she wrapped her arms around him to hoist his bundled form into her lap. 

The blanket tumbled off his shoulders as he wiggled free and met her in a loving embrace that was adorned with kisses spoiling his ears. Melting into her, he sighed and drifted his eyes shut to lose himself in the pampering. After a few moments of bliss, he nuzzled her neck and whispered, “I truly am tired. I cannot force myself to stay awake through the Tower as before.”  
  
“I know,” she replied while rubbing the nape of his neck, “Just means I will do most of the work!”  
  
Snorting, he said, “It means you will let me sleep!” and fell back, pulling himself out of her grip and landing clumsily on the mattress. Japhinne pouted dramatically and his eyes rolled so hard it caused her to burst into a chuckle, uprooting her poor attempt at begging. 

Finally giving up, her eyes softening from their light-hearted demeanor to a calm one and her hands idly began massaging his legs that were still wrapped up in her lap. Per his silent request as he kicked at the fabric, she pulled the sheet away and continued rubbing. For once, her touches weren’t loaded with suggestion and he eased himself, the gentle grasp of slumber pulling his mind away. And just as he settled into the slow drift to sleep, his ears perked and twitched as he felt fingers traveling down his shin and not stop. 

Heart racing, he pretended to still be dozing hoping to encourage her, but to his dismay, her hand paused on his ankle and _just_ stroked. Sucking in his cheeks, he waited, yet was granted nothing more than hearing her sigh. Eyes opening back up, he looked up at her and saw her dreamily staring, mind lost in thought and almost growing misty.  
  
“Japhinne?”  
  
“Hm?” she replied as she refocused and flashed him a tender smile.  
  
“Something on your mind?”  
  
The silence that grew between them wasn’t awkward or tense, but was filled with unspoken adoration that left her squeezing his leg as if to cement that this was indeed real and not some hallucination.

“I’m just so happy you are here, darling,” Japhinne finally spoke and rubbed her hand faster on his ankle. G’raha’s heart swelled at the sincerity. Truly, what had happened was a shock to the senses at a minimum. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t worried that the plan would fail. And if _he_ had worried, then _she_ was distraught to her very core. Her pained expression as she cradled him on top of the Tower and the tears with each crackling of crystal was burned forever in his mind. Fear was the last emotion he registered on her beautiful face before his soul fled to its vessel and panic and hopelessness were the first he awoke to once the process was complete.

And even now, four days after all was said and done, he could see echoes of that trauma in her eyes. However, each morning it was being drowned out more and more by her genuine glee and his ears wiggled at her now with that same joy, hoping to banish it away faster so he could replace those events with new memories. 

Japhinne simpered and leaned over to brush her lips against his which he happily took, but once she leaned back and her fingertips traced along his ankle once more, he stilled in expectation. And after too many heartbeats passed, the impatient and mischievous boy within him finally took hold. Slightly annoyed with a half-smirk, he propped his leg up onto her shoulder and began to lazily smack her neck with the side of his foot.  
  
“H-Hey! So rude!” she exclaimed with some disbelief and a lot of humor.  
  
“What’s rude is you teasing me so. Take too much longer and I shall go after your ankles instead.” 

Japhinne, grabbing his calf and spidering her fingers under his now exposed thigh to make him jolt and hold back laughter, retorted, “I was finding my moment, ma petit papillon! Are you in that much of a hurry to elope?”

“We do not...have to rush,” G’raha said catching his breath and then slipping into mumbling, “ ‘Tis just odd you have...yet to...since I returned...”  
  
Her eyebrows rose at his tone and a knowing, distant look washed over her face. It caused his heart to jump with uncertainty and a flicker of abandonment sunk into his chest. Forcefully, he pushed it away and, propping himself up onto his elbows, he tilted his head at her.  
  
“Dear?”  
  
Japhinne blinked rapidly as if trying to wake herself, then softly said, “I’m sorry. It’s just…”  
  
G’raha tried to squelch any panic clawing at his throat and deliver a calm reply. “Just?”  
  
“Just...you’re _here_ now and I can’t help but wonder...well...what if in our travels, you find someone else? And...I don’t know…” the elezen rambled while holding tight to his foot and ankle, practically squeezing it to the point of pain. He didn’t wince, however, and continued to listen in near bewilderment at the gall she had to even consider such things. “What if you regret accepting when I do for real and not just hoping and promising? Are you settling? Have you really experienced enough to—”  
  
Interrupted by a clearly agitated tail thumping against the bed, Japhinne closed her mouth and sighed before pressing her forehead against his leg. 

“Japhinne, who have you been conversing with to ever put such ideas in your head?” he questioned with eyebrows knitting together. He had half a mind to ruin the evening of this mysterious saboteur that was plaguing his love with such worries.  
  
“No one. Well, no one recently,” she admitted with a hint of bemusement, “It’s all things I have heard before when things reached this point. I thought I healed, but apparently, I’m not entirely.”  
  
“This point?”  
  
“Dammit…” she whispered to herself before collecting her thoughts and continuing, “There was more than one reason I hid my wish from you before, Raha. More than just how things could end with your ‘situation’ then. And it’s striking me again now you’re on the Source and we have a brighter future.”  
  
  


... _don’t lead her down roads you don’t intend to follow…_

Edmont’s letter slammed back into his consciousness and all at once the weight of those words tripled. It wasn’t a mere generic warning given by a paternal figure. It was a preemptive measure so _history wouldn’t repeat_. His ears dropped low to his head with that realization and his thoughts raced with hypothesized scenarios of those past experiences that left her this scarred. He was angry, hurting, and moreso distraught that she would believe for one second that he’d dare do anything so cruel; That she felt a defensive need to anticipate it.  
  
A livid fire now burning bright in his gut, G’raha squirmed his leg away from her grasp and he climbed into her lap to shower her with kisses and possessive bunts. Her surprised little noises only served to motivate him and soon they came tumbling down as his attacks grew more aggressive. He didn’t cease until she was giggling and kicking under him for mercy. And as he sat up to check on her, she smirked coyly and said, “I thought you were too tired~”  
  
Japhinne laughed loudly at the exactly _two_ annoyed thumps of his floofing tail against her legs and she reached up to stroke his cheek. He huffed, kissed her palm, then crawling down to her feet and tenderly brushed his lips against one ankle. 

“Believe me when I say this,” G’raha spoke with utmost honestly, “I desire to be the one to catch you when these ankles lose their strength, and every moment before then.”

Japhinne’s eyes glimmered with an almost child-like joy and the apples of her cheeks bunched greater than he had ever seen. And as she sat up to fish his ankle out from under him, he spotted the evergrowing flush creeping down her neck, to the tops of her arms, and he stretched to touch it. Just as the stories said, hot to the touch.

Finally, with a bend to his knee and the moment finally ripe to her liking, she placed her lips to his ankle and hummed into the kiss, filling him with that long-awaited satisfaction and overwhelming sense of love. He swooned and lamented when the contact broke, but a gentle tingle remained to his joy that he would savor. 

  
“Darling, I would knock you over~” Japhinne joked as she raised herself up and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
“One would argue that it would still count as a catch,” he quipped back as he reached for the blanket and gestured for her to lie down.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the elezen made a fake sound of death and went completely limp against him. He yelped and fell back with her on top of him with a loud, “Oomph!” followed by a strangled, “ _Japhinne_! Oh twelve, stop doing THAT—”  
  
The room was filled with his squeals and begging pleas as she saw her opening and ran her fingers along his ribs. The bed whined with his frantic rolling and attempted retreating and from behind their inn room door, a familiar voice called through, thankfully interrupting the assault.  
  
“Japhinne, let the poor lad sleep before you break the bed!” Krile yelled with a merry tone.  
  
“That’s part of the fun!”  
  
“It’s not for us if we can’t get sleep either! Now, goodnight you two! Continue your _fun_ in the morning.”

“Goodnight!” they both replied in unison and G’raha smacked the back of the elezen’s head before claiming the blanket as his armor again. Conceding that she lost the battle, Japhinne swept the bundled miqo’te into her arms and rested him on top of her as she finally laid down, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“I love you, Raha,” she whispered and nuzzled his ear.  
  
His heart fluttered as he replied, “And I love you, Japhinne. Now please, may I rest?”  
  
“I’ll let you get away with it this one night~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't deny this entire thing is self-care for me and I will not apologize for it. I have been dying to talk about 5.3 and this specific moment has played in my mind over and over since I finished it. ;u; and now you get to read it. 
> 
> I enjoy writing these not smut filled fics because I get to showcase more of Japhinne's character beyond her sexual confidence. She overthinks and worries plenty and can't stop herself when it comes to Raha. And she has plenty of past experiences that impacted her! 
> 
> This specific one is a callback to how when she properly falls for someone, she gets fully dedicated and is normally the first one to "kiss ankles" to show intentions. Those close to her will describe her like a clingy puppy when those times come. Unfortunately, more times than not, that has lead to strain in her relationships and break-ups since she can be rather intense! So what better way to have her cake and eat it too than with Raha not knowing that's what she was doing? But as we know, that came tumbling down and she had to confront those worries. Good thing he was there to help squish them! 
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading and all your lovely feedback/comments. It means so much to me you have no idea ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> I need some fluff in my life and after 5.3, I was greatly fed. 
> 
> I have been sitting and gushing with this headcanon about Ishgardian proposals for nearly 3 months now. It ended up becoming a big hit within my friend circles, so I couldn't resist any longer and had to write about it!
> 
> Please look forward to part 2! It should be up in the next few days!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
